Ferris Wheels
by funstt
Summary: Dawn is planning the event of the season. Lucky her, right? Wrong. She wants Paul to ask her but he isn't taking any of her hints. Paul is scared of Ferris Wheels, but maybe Dawn can change that. Inspired by an episode in season one of the OC. Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping


This story is inspired by the O.C season one. Wow i am so sorry i dont know what happened with the first upload the format went crazy. anyways here it is it should be fixed now. thanks!

She should have been excited. Finally, the day that she had been waiting for had come, and it was all thanks to her brilliant planning. She couldn't even muster up some excitement for her favourite ride - the ferris wheel.

Dawn sighed as she looked over her clothes in the mirror once more. For someone who was supposed to be thrilled to go on a date with Lucas she couldn't even convince herself to pretend to be excited. She liked Lucas, but after the last few months, that meant nothing because he wasn't him.

She had spent two of the last six months pretending she didn't care about Paul Shinji. Then she spent the other four months out of six trying to get him to like her back. Last week, however is where everything messed up.

*Last Week*

_Dawn strolled into school with a big grin across her face. Today was the day she had been waiting for since year seven. She finally got to plan the biggest event of the year...as a senior! She couldn't wait._

_As Dawn walked to her locker she noticed Paul standing there waiting for her. She grinned even wider - if that was even possible - and skipped over to him._

_"Hey Paul!" Dawn chirped, "are you excited for football tryouts today? I'm sure you'll be great"._

_"Yeah I'm sure it will be fine. Ready for class?" Paul responded, he was known around school to not be very social with people. Even though he and Dawn were friends, he certainly had his limits. There was just something so radiating about Dawn that made it impossible to ignore her, and even more impossible to dislike her._

_Dawn nodded as she closed her locker, she had studied extra hard for their biology test and was determined to ace it. They walked off in a comfortable silence to thinking about the day ahead._

_In home room Dawn went and sat next to her best friend May who was turned around facing Drew and Paul's seat. Her and Drew were arguing extremely loudly about who would be a better cook while Paul sat down rolling his eyes._

_May had turned back to Dawn excitedly now, "Dawn! Are you excited for your first day of planning?" She squealed and Paul and Drew winced at the high pitch._

_"Yes! I can't wait to get started, plus we get to go to it again which will be even better. I've had even more fundraising ideas, I really want to raise as much money as I can for BeyondBlue. They do some great things there."_

_"Yeah they really do, and I wonder who will ask you this year" May said in a sing song voice._

_This time Paul and Drew snapped to attention. "Wait what exactly is it that you're planning?" Paul asked, confused._

_"Oh it's only the biggest event of the year! It's Twinleaf High's Annual Fundraising Carnival. All of the proceeds go to the charity of our schools choice. This year I've convinced the board to donate the money to BeyondBlue. Every year one student gets chosen to lead the planning of the carnival and this year it was me!" Dawn said clasping her hands together and stars dazzling in her eyes._

_That day, after Dawn had finished her meeting with the student carnival planning team, she had gone to watch football tryouts. Sitting on the bench to watch, she saw Paul and waved when she caught his eye. He gave her a slight wave back and continued to practice kicking the ball to a guy on his team. Dawn looked closer and realized it was her longtime friend, Ash Ketchum, who seemed to be chatting away eagerly to Paul, despite his clear dislike of chatter. Lucas, another player on the team had come over to get a drink of water, which was next to Dawn._

_"Hey Dawn!" He said happily, slightly panting from the exercise. "Have you come to watch my amazing football skills again" he winked playfully at her scoring himself a shocked gasp from the girl._

_"You wish mister, actually I just thought I'd come and watch Paul, he's still relatively new here and I thought having a familiar face here might help him out." She replied, he didnt seem to like her reply though as he frowned before continuing._

_"Oh, I guess you guys are dating then?" He looked at her expectantly and paused while he waited for an answer, taking a long gulp of water._

_"No, Paul and I are just friends" she said with a small smile and continued to look out at the field._

_"Lucky me then" Lucas said, winking once more then ran off to continue practice._

_Dawn just watched for a little while, she had been trying to get Paul to like her for months but he just wasn't catching on. Or he just wasn't interested. Looking over to Lucas she scanned her eyes over his body. Lucas was hot. He had dark hair with a tanned complexion because it was summer, he wore a football jersey with soccer boots and you could see the muscles in his legs flex as he ran and kicked the ball. She sighed inwardly wondering why Paul couldn't be more open about his feelings like Lucas was._

_The coach had gotten them to line up in two lines, they were expected to tackle the thick gym mats so he could see their technique and how far they could push it. Dawn noticed that Paul would be racing against Lucas. As the coach blew the whistle she watched as they both ran, they had gotten about 50m before Paul lunged himself at Lucas, tackling him to the ground and punching him twice before being pulled off. Lucas had gotten one punch in claiming self defense._

_Paul started to walk over to the benches to grab his bag. Dawn caught his eye as she ran towards him. "What the hell was that!" He started to walk passed her when she grabbed his arm. "Why did you have to attack Lucas like that was is wrong with you!" He snatched his arm out of her grip and walked off not even looking back once._

_Dawn had no idea what had got into Paul and she waited for Lucas to come over. She took one look at him before she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, are you okay? I can't believe he just tackled you like that for no reason! He's such a jerk!"_

_"Babe, it's okay," Lucas said, placing his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I should probably get this fixed up at the nurses office, I should go"._

_"Ill go with you," Dawn replied quickly as she picked up his bag and helped him to the nurses office fussing over his black eye._

_Ash stood behind at the benches watching all of these things play out. He shook his head and walked off to find his girlfriend Misty who would be waiting for him at the schools aquatic center._

_The next day in class Dawn hadnt bothered to even glance Paul's way. May and Drew had been arguing the whole time giving everyone head aches._

_"You couldn't even find a date the carnival, no one would want to date a loser like you. You can barely even put more than 2 words together correctly" Drew stated, flicking his hair._

_"I could so!" May yelled, fuming. "I bet I could easily get more guys to want to date me than you could!_

_"Why would I want guys to ask me? I could easily ask any girl in the room and they would flutter their eyes and go weak at the knees" Drew replied smoothly._

_"Fine go ask one then." May said simply and sat back properly in her seat facing the front._

_This threw him off. He didn't say anything for a while before he said "I'd rather go by myself."_

_"Me too," May replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Fine. Drew said._

_"Fine." May said, a little louder._

_"FINE," Drew yelled._

_"FINE" May yelled even louder._

_"We should probably carpool to save petrol!" Drew shouted at her, getting in her face._

_"Yeah!" May screamed back._

_"Ill pick you up at 7!"_

_"Okay! Maybe we should get dinner first" They were Both still yelling at each other._

_"Yeah! Can't go without eating!" Drew finally yelled back before the teacher walked in._

_Dawn sweat dropped. No one was more confusing than her friends. She was really happy for May an Drew though, it was really obvious that they liked each other they were just too stubborn to admit it. She had wondered who would ask her until after class, Lucas approached her._

_"Hey you, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, I know you're planning it so I thought I could come over earlier and help you set up." He looked at the facial expression Dawn had and added "C'mon, volunteer work and a date, what more could a girl want."_

_Dawn sighed, what the hell right? "Sure, why not? I need to be there by 6.30 is that okay with you?"_

_"Sure, ill call you". He replied. Dawn hadn't seen the filthy grin Lucas had shot Paul more than once while talking to her. Paul was glaring at his retreating back, wondering how Dawn could say yes to a jerk like him._

*Now*

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang and her mum had called her down as she had company. She took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her phone and keys and running down stairs. When she got to the doorway she was confused. Lucas wasn't standing there, but Ash and a girl with red hair who she recognized as Misty, she had gone to kindergarten with both.

"Hey guys it's good to see you..but this is super random and I'm waiting on my date so I kind of don't have time to talk".

"Hey Dawn," Misty greeted cheerfully, her hand in Ash's. "Sorry to intrude, we know you have a lot to do today but Ash told me something and trust me, you really want to hear it. It sucks that we don't have classes together anymore by the way. We miss you, May and Drew."

"Aw we miss you guys too, okay, what's up?" Dawn asked leading her guests to the lounge room.

"Okay, when you were watching soccer tryouts, do you remember when Paul hit Lucas?" She nearly giggled, she had never seen Ash so serious.

"Yes, how could I forget". She replied.

"Well, I saw you fight with Paul afterwards and what happened with Lucas..I really wasn't meaning to eavesdrop I was just coming over to say hi."

Ash paused as Dawn and Misty nodded for him to continue.

"So anyway, Paul actually had a really good reason to hit Lucas. And Lucas is a real jerk. Especially to you. He was bragging about how he could get any girl to date him, and he and that Brendan kid had a bet that Lucas couldn't get you. He was going to take you to the carnival then humiliate you by saying it was all a bet and that he can get any girl he wants. Trust me when I say, if Paul hadn't have hit him, I certainly would have." He finished telling the story and Misty gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to let him know she was proud of him.

"And Lucas is lucky I didn't hear him say that, I would have beaten the little punk to a pulp with my mallet" Misty said angrily.

"Paul is a really good guy, and I think he really likes you Dawn. Maybe you should apologize for jumping to conclusions?" Ash suggested.

Misty and Dawn glared daggers at Ash before yelling "Girls are never wrong!"

Ash, of course isn't as dumb as he looks and immediately agreed saying that was clearly proof from Misty who has always been the perfect girlfriend. She smiled in approval.

Dawn looked shocked. "Well that's what I get for trusting guys. I really like Paul, but he hasn't even bothered to take any of my hints. So bad luck." Dawn thought for a moment before continuing, "do you guys wanna be my date tonight?"

Misty and Ash grinned widely, standing up, he held out his arm for her to take and the three walked off giggling.

It was night time and the carnival was getting really packed with people. There were rides everywhere, as well as fairy floss stalls, popcorn stalls, and games requiring skill and strategy. Dawn was so happy with the turn out, she had already been praised by the principle, and about four of her favourite teachers.

She had spent the first part of the night with Ash and Misty, but had left them at the bumper cars as she wanted to find May and Drew.

It didnt take her long to find them arguing by the shooting game. She watched silently, giggling to herself at how cute they were, as he won a cute stuffed torchic. He looked at it in his hands before passing it to May. "It's for you" he said shyly.

She blushed and took his hand in her's as they walked over to Dawn. Dawn didn't dare mention it because she knew they would immediately stop if she did.

"Hey guys, are you having fun?" Dawn said happily, trying to hide her loneliness from the night.

"Yeah look what Drew one for me! Isn't it the cutest toy ever!" May said excitedly, she had clearly had too much sugar.

Dawn felt someone tap her shoulder, "hey babe, I thought I was picking you up?" Lucas said. She noticed that Brendan and his mates were standing a little while away watching with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, I changed my mind, I would never date a guy like you, who bets on whether they can get girls or not? You're pathetic." She threw his drink all over him and walked over to Brendan while Lucas was still watching.

Brendan hi-fived Dawn and gave her the fifty bucks that was promised. Dawn merely smirked at Lucas and walked off towards May grabbing her hand and leading her to the line for the Ferris wheel.

Lucas growled at Brendan and stormed off while all his 'friends' laughed at him. Loudly. And all the girls that 'wanted' him, looked at him in disgust. He'd probably never get another date again.

"Dawn! That was amazing!" May and Drew exclaimed. Misty, and Ash had also come over.

"That was so funny I am so impressed at how well you pulled that off" Misty hi-fived Dawn and got in line for the Ferris wheel.

Ash and Paul were standing a few meters away with Drew walking over to join them. Dawn hadn't seen him yet and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted her to.

"Dude, chicks want to be chased by guys who aren't into them. But you've pissed her off. And now, you're gonna have to man up and tell her how you feel" Ash said, patting Paul on the back. "I mean, if Drew can manage to get a girl like May, then of course you're brave enough to go and tell her that you like her.

Drew looked so offended, while Paul responded, "why should I listen to you?"

"Yeah, why should he" Drew added, scoffing.

"Probably because I'm the only one with a girlfriend who actually likes me." He then smiled goofily and ran over to Misty.

Paul sighed and looked at Drew, "here goes".

Dawn was next in line for the Ferris wheel as she sat down expecting May to get on with her. She turned around to see Paul tell May she can take the next one and get on the Ferris wheel next to her.

She folded her arms and stared at him. "What are you doing? I'm still mad at you". Dawn looked away from him at the pretty view. Twinleaf was a really beautiful place at night, after all.

"I know, and you have every right to be" Paul said, he was leaning back in the chair funny trying really hard not to look down.

"Look I'm not good with feelings. And I don't really talk. To anyone. Ever. I don't know how to be romantic, and I'm not very experienced with girlfriends. And oh my god it stopped why did it stop. We are going to die why did I get on this thing".

Dawn had to stifle a giggle as she turned around and looked at Paul. He had his eyes closed and was gripping the security bar so tight she wondered if he was trying to break it in half. For some reason the Ferris wheel had stopped while they were at the top.

Ash was at the bottom of the Ferris wheel handing the operator a twenty dollar bill. "Keep them up there for a bit". He grinned at Misty as they walked off hand in hand.

Paul continued, "look the point is I really, um, like you. And you're really pretty and I am not good with heights.

This time she actually laughed. "Gee I didn't notice".

"Great you're laughing at me." He said bluntly, he looked as if he was hyper ventilating, his eyes still shut tight.

"You know, heights really aren't that bad. Maybe you just need a distraction."

"A distraction? I don't think you understand we are fifty meters in the air what could you possible say or do that would distra-" Paul was interrupted by Dawn's hand pulling his face to face hers and her soft lips kissing him. His eyes opened momentarily and he started to kiss her back.

They kissed for a while and the Ferris wheel started moving again. As they got to the bottom, Paul pulled away and looked at the operator, one more time thanks, and went back to kissing Dawn. Maybe Ferris wheels weren't so bad after all.

After they had finished on the ferris wheel, Dawn and Paul held hands and walked around the rest of the carnival. "I'm sorry that i didn't even give you a chance to explain the other day when you hit Lucas. You were only looking out for me..so thanks" Dawn said, hoping Paul understood.

"It's okay, especially after what you did to Lucas before. I'm what do you want to do next?" Paul responded.

"Ferris wheel again?" Dawn asked slyly.

"Definately." Paul said as they walked off to ride it again.


End file.
